Reality's Dream
by SDYusuke
Summary: Kurama's dead. That's a fact that Yusuke can't bring himself to admit. After wishing on a star for a second chance, Yusuke gets that chance.. again, and again, and again. But is this really reality? shounen-ai, one-shot, YusukexKurama


**Reality's Dream  
** written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ippiki Ookami13

Summary: Non-stop missions have been the only thing Yusuke and Kurama can look forward too. One day, when Kurama tells Yusuke to get some rest while he takes care of the next mission, the outcome is not what the younger hoped for; that is, the death of his secret lover. After making a wish on a shooting star for a second chance, Yusuke gets more then he asked for. But is everything that's been happening reality, or merely a dream?

* * *

Kurama walked silently through the woods of the Makai next to Yusuke, glancing at the younger teen every once in a while. Yusuke sighed a little, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was all alone in the Makai with Kurama, and in the heat he was afraid he may spill something, so he had been quiet ever since they had left the village.

"Yusuke....?" the redhead said softly, hesitantly.

"Hmn?" he asked, keeping his vision forward.

"Is....something bothering you....?"

"Bothering...? No...."

"Well....." The redhead looked in the direction they were walking in. "It's just that you've been quiet ever since we started this mission....that's not normally like you...."

"I'm just..." he stopped, the heat really was getting to him. "Nothing's wrong.."

Kurama shrugged. "If you're sure...."

He nodded, keeping his eyes away from the other.

The fox stretched then slightly. "We've been working nonstop for a while, haven't we? Problems here, problems there...."

"Yeah.." he said shortly, he knew the other was trying to get him to talk.

"I wonder where Kuwabara and Hiei have been....why they aren't helping us....?"

"Not really sure..."

"Hmm....well, there's the portal up ahead......"

Looking up, he nodded, seemingly relieved. "Yeah, I guess it is.."

"It'll be nice to rest a while and spend some time with Kaa-san...." the fox said, mostly to himself.

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth quickly, realizing he hadn't been spoken too. Reaching the portal before the other, the redhead slipped through it to the Ningenkai. Yusuke sighed slightly. Slowly, he slipped through the portal after the other.

As soon as the redhead came through, the first thing he saw was a familiar ferry girl, and he groaned inwardly. Yusuke came in after. In his lack of attention, the younger walked right into Kurama. The redhead stumbled slightly, nearly falling over into Botan, but catching himself before he did.

"Sorry.." Yusuke said softly, steading himself.

The redhead shook his head, looking at the other. "That's alright, no harm done....."

Nodding, he looked for the reason the other had stopped. Seeing Botan, he sighed slightly.

The redhead then turned to the ferry girl. "I assumed you wanted to tell us something?"

Botan nodded. "Koenma.....has another mission for you two...."

Yusuke sighed, throwing his hands in the air irritably. "ANOTHER one?!"

Calming the younger teen down, the redhead then returned his attention to the deity. "What this time?"

"There's....a demon in the north region of the Makai....who's stolen something important...."

"What is it this time, Koenma's royal toothpick?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back to Botan.

"If you must know, it's a very powerful spell, and in the hands of someone like this demon, who knows what will happen?"

He sighed again. "Well how do we get to the north region from here?"

"Well....." She started playing with her hands. "We're not exactly sure...."

Yusuke sighed again. "Well why not?"

"Well, WE'VE never been there...."

Kurama sighed slightly. "_I_ know where it is...." he said softly.

"You do?" Yusuke asked dryly, looking at the other.

The redhead nodded slightly. "Too well, I'm afraid....but I know where it is...."

Nodding, the younger looked at the boy. "Let's go then.. before I change my mind and quit this job.."

Kurama turned to the other. "Yusuke....if you don't want to, I can go alone...."

"No, I'm not letting you go alone Kurama.." he said softly, though it sounded as if he didn't want anyone to hear it.

"It's alright...." The fox smiled reassuringly to the other. "You should get some rest...."

"I don't know.." he said slowly, looking at the redhead.

"It'll do you a lot of good.....You go on home, I'll take care of this...."

Yusuke looked over at Botan for assistance, he knew he hadn't been acting like normal, but for Kurama to tell him to go home, he must've been acting sick or something.

Botan glanced at the delinquent, then at the fox. "Kurama, you really don't have to do that....after all, Yusuke's the detective, not you...."

Kurama smiled. "It's okay....Yusuke should get some rest anyway....after all, we've been on these nonstop missions for weeks now...."

"I-I guess so..." Yusuke said, with a small nod, "but next mission I'll take, and you can rest.."

The redhead nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips. "Sounds fair to me...."

"Be careful though, okay?" he said, looking at the other.

"Of course...." he replied, stepping through the portal.

Yusuke watched as the redhead disappeared. "You think it was a good idea to let him go alone?"

"I....I'm not sure, Yusuke...." the ferry girl replied honestly.

He sighed slightly. _Be careful Kurama... I don't want to lose you.._

Yusuke lay on his bed, looking outside. Kurama was supposed to call when he got back from the mission, and he had yet to do so. Suddenly, there was a tap on the window.

Looking at the window, Yusuke idly opened it. "Botan? Another mission?"

The ferry girl shook her head slightly, looking as through she was trying to contain herself.

Noting the other's behavior, he blinked. "What's wrong?"

The oar disappeared beneath her, and the deity sat on the other's bed. Suddenly, she launched herself at the younger teen, sobbing.

Eyes wide, Yusuke looked at the sobbing girl. "Botan? What's going on?"

"H-he's gone, Yusuke...." she stammered between sobs. "H-he's gone...."

"Who.. Who's gone?"

"K.....K-Kurama.....he's gone....."

His eyes widened and the teen jumped up. "What?! What do you mean 'gone'?"

She tried to wipe away her tears, but to no avail. "He....he's dead, Yusuke....."

"N-no... No, Botan, you're lying!" he yelled accusingly, after coming back from his long bout of shock. Running to his window, he looked out, as if expecting the redhead to be there.

"He's gone...." she repeated, still trying to wipe her tears. "Everything....the spell the demon had stolen had the ability to destroy everything about a person; their body and soul.....Kurama can't even pass through the Reikai....!"

Slumping to the bed near the window, Yusuke began trembling. "H-he can't b-be gone... I-I never told h-him..."

"I'm sorry Yusuke.....I wish there was a way for you to say goodbye to him, but since his soul was destroyed.....no one can...."

A tear slipped down his cheek, and Yusuke buried his face on his knees that were drawn to his chest, trying to control his trembling body._ This is my fault.. Kurama's dead because I didn't go with him.. I never.. never go to tell him I loved him... and I'll never be able to.._

Looking at the other, Botan gently pulled him into her arms, trying to soothe him.

Uncaring of who it was that was offering him comfort, the younger took it willingly, sobbing into the deity's pink kimono. "I'll never.. get to tell him... I-I wish I had another chance.." he sobbed, words broken by his tears. Unnoticed by both, a star swept across the sky in a dazzle of light high above the city.

Botan held him, wanting to comfort him more, but knowing better than to say, 'It'll be alright,' when she knew it wasn't true.

Yusuke stayed like that for a long while, sobbing and muttering incoherent phrases into the other's clothing. Botan stayed with the young teen for as long as he cried, which went late on into the night. Finally, when it seemed the delinquent had nothing left to give, the boy fell asleep in the deity's arm, exhausted. Gently laying the teen down in his bed, she tucked him in, hoping he'd have a little time for some rest. With that done, she then flew out to tell the others. Without the comforting touch, Yusuke began to toss and turn, calling out to the friend he had lost most of the night.

Yusuke shivered slightly, rolling over beneath his blankets and groaning slightly.

Folding the blanket he had been sleeping on, Kurama's sensitive ears picked up the faint groan, and he quietly walked over to the other, kneeling down next to where the younger teen slept. "Yusuke...." he said softly, "are you alright?"

Hearing the voice and thinking he was dreaming, tears began to well in his eyes. "Great.. now you're hearing voices... everyone's going to think you've gone insane Urameshi.." he muttered to himself, roughly wiping the tears away, his whole body still covered with the blanket.

Puzzled, the redhead placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Yusuke, are you feeling alright....?"

Feeling the touch accompanying the voice, Yusuke's eyes widened and he shot up, the blanket falling off from him. "K-Kurama!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

The redhead blinked slightly. "Yes...."

"W-what..? Where..? Why aren't you dead?!"

More confusion swept through the fox's features. "Well....I might have been....but you saved me, remember....?"

"I-I did?" he asked, confused.

"Don't you remember yesterday? You saved me from the demon we were supposed to kill...."

He blinked again. "Yes..terday?"

The redhead nodded. "Don't you remember? Our assignment....?"

"Which one?" he asked, looking up at the other.

"We were supposed to track down a demon that had been abducting humans for slaves....we killed the demon yesterday, but it was too late to return to the Ningenkai, so we stayed here for the night...."

"That was.. two... days ago.." he said slowly, looking around, just realizing he was in the Makai. "Where's my bed, and my room?!" The younger looked puzzled as he looked around. _What is going on... m-maybe I dreamt it all.._

The fox frowned slightly. "Yusuke, are you feeling alright....?"

Placing a hand to his head and rubbing slightly, he nodded. "Yeah.. I'm fine.." he said slowly, though he still looked confused.

"Well.....Okay...." Getting to his feet, the redhead then said, "We should get going pretty soon, Yusuke...."

"Okay.." he said, standing up and grabbing his blanket. Folding it up, he shoved it back in his pack. _I guess it was just a dream.. but it felt so real.._

Placing his own blanket in his backpack, the redhead pulled the bag over his shoulders, looking at the other. "Shall we go?"

He nodded, finding everything familiar, like he had done it before. Returning the nod, the redhead began to walk through the dense forest.

Yusuke followed, looking around. Not paying attention, the younger tripped in a small hole. Gasping in surprise, he caught himself. _What's going on?! I swear I did this yesterday.._

The redhead turned to look at the other. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine.." he said, he still looked confused, more now then before.

The redhead nodded, then continued on, leading the way.

The detective followed the other, avoiding obstacles that were oddly familiar to him. "Are you sure this isn't some cruel joke?" he suddenly asked.

The fox looked at the other. "What?"

Jogging up to the other, he looked at him. "How do I know this isn't some dream? Or some cruel joke Hiei's playing on me?"

The redhead frowned slightly. "Hiei isn't around......he's been busy with Mukuro.....and I don't think this is a dream...."

He placed a hand to his chin. "Then what is it?"

Kurama watched the other for a moment. "Yusuke....?" he said softly.

"What?" he asked, looking at the other, wondering if he would suddenly turn into a giant snake and eat him alive.

"Is there something bothering you.....?"

The boy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

The redhead stopped as well, turning to look at the other. "It's just....you've been acting so strange today...."

"Kurama, you asked me this yesterday.."

"I did....?" he asked, confused.

He nodded, looking around. "And we were here yesterday.. and we went into the portal, and Botan was there... this all happened yesterday!" he cried in surprise, grabbing the other by his shoulders, though it wasn't too much to hurt him. "But why.. why are you still here? You died yesterday.."

The redhead stared at the other, confusion in his emerald eyes. He wasn't sure what to say to the other.

Letting go of the other's shoulders he sighed and put an odd smile on his face. "This is just a dream.. or a memory.. and right now, I'm home sleeping.." he said as he began to walk off in the direction he knew the portal was.

The redhead watched the other, following after him with some distance between them.

Humming slightly to himself as he walked, he folded his arms behind his head. "Yup.. just a dream.. when I walk through the portal.. I'll wake up.." he told himself.

For some reason, the redhead began to feel a little unsafe with the other. When Yusuke neared the portal, he sighed slightly, unsure if he really wanted to wake up. Looking at the other, the redhead watched him for a moment before walking through the portal. Standing there for a few moments longer, Yusuke stepped through. Reaching the other side, the first sight the redhead came across with was a familiar ferry girl.

When Yusuke came through, he was surprised that he was still 'dreaming', but he quickly stopped as not to run into the redhead. Seeing Botan he walked over. "Botan, new mission?"

The ferry girl nodded. "That's right...."

Looking at her, he gave her a slightly odd smile. "Demon stole a spell from Koenma, he's hiding in the north.. Sounds good, let's go Kurama," he said, turning to walk back to the portal.

Botan blinked slightly. "How did you know that, Yusuke?"

Glancing back, he said, "You told me yesterday."

She blinked, looking confused. "Yesterday....? Yusuke, we didn't get this information until an hour ago...."

Turning, he placed a hand to his chin. "Well, since this is a dream of what happened yesterday, that would make sense.."

"A....dream....?"

Looking at the two, Kurama then said, "Maybe I should go.....alone...."

"No!" Yusuke suddenly cried out, shaking his head.

The redhead blinked, looking at the other.

"You're not going ANYWHERE alone," he said, looking at the other seriously. "I can at least save you in my dream.."

"Yusuke......" The redhead placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to get some rest....really...."

He shook his head. "No Kurama! You made me rest before! And you died!"

"I think rest will be good for you, Yusuke...." Botan replied.

His eyes widened and he turned to the deity. "Botan!? What are you talking about? Do you want to have to tell everyone Kurama's dead again, because even if this is a dream, I don't want to hear it again!"

The deity looked confused. "Yes....rest will be good for you...."

He shook his head, taking Kurama's wrist. "No, you can't go alone!"

The redhead blinked, still really confused.

Growling slightly, Yusuke pinched himself. "Wake up," he told himself, "I don't want to be here anymore." After a few minutes of trying to 'wake' himself, his body suddenly went numb as he remembered something.

Putting his hands on the other's shoulders, Kurama gently shook him. "Yusuke, what's wrong with you....?"

His hands suddenly were set on top of the other's. Looking at the other, Yusuke said softly, "I-I got a second chance.. I can't wake up.. this is real.."

"What are you talking about....?"

"You made me go rest yesterday.. you said you could handle this.. but you died.. and I wished.. I wished I had another chance.. and I got one.." he said, continuing to ramble.

"Yusuke...." Kurama had never felt so lost then when the younger was talking the way he was.

Placing his hands on the other's shoulders, he looked at him desperately. "You have to believe me Kurama..."

Confusion swept through the other's face, but he nodded. "O-okay....."

"Please let me come with you.. this is my second chance.." he said slowly.

The redhead hesitated slightly, then nodded. "Alright...."

Smiling in relief, he embraced the boy. "I won't let you die this time.."

Kurama's cheeks flushed slightly when the other embraced him.

Taking the other's hand, he began pulling him into the portal. "Now Botan doesn't know how to get to the north, but you do, so let's go.."

The redhead frowned slightly as he followed the other, the blush still on his cheeks as he realized his hand in the other's.

Finally through the portal, Yusuke released the other's hand. "Okay, where to?"

"To....the north...." the redhead replied, looking at the other.

He nodded, and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I don't know how to get there.."

Rolling his eyes playfully, the fox took the other by the wrist, leading him northwards. Yusuke followed behind the other, his mind set on his duty to keep the other safe. The redhead glanced at the other every once in a while, wondering about the younger's state of mind.

Yusuke noticed the concerned look the other gave him, and he sighed slightly. _Guess Kurama thinks I've gone insane or something.. but it'll all be worth it when he's safe.._

Finally, after a moment, the Kitsune realized he was still holding Yusuke's wrist. Blushing slightly, he released his hold, continuing on. Feeling the other's grip on his wrist loosen, Yusuke looked up curiously. Not saying anything, the redhead continued on, his cheeks still flushed a little.

Jogging up to the other, he walked next to him. "Maybe you should let me handle the demon.."

"So.....do you know what the spell does....?"

"Uhhh.." he bit his lip, unsure if he should tell the other.

Kurama looked at the younger, his eyes serious. "Tell me.....we should really know what we're dealing with...."

He sighed. "It.. destroys both the body and soul of the person its used on.."

The redhead thought for a moment. "Only the most powerful spells are strong enough to destroy someone's soul......"

He nodded slightly and looked away from the other. "I know.."

The fox thought for a moment as they continued to walk.

Looking at the other, he noted the thoughtful look. "Something on your mind?"

"No.....not really...."

Not fully believing the other, he shrugged.

The redhead thought for a moment, then said hesitantly, "Yusuke....?"

"Hai?" he asked, glancing at the other.

The redhead looked down at the ground. "Why.....did you want to come so badly.....?"

He looked at the other. "I told you why Kurama.."

"But....why?"

"I don't want you to die again.."

The redhead nodded a little, then said softly, "It's hard to change the past, you know.....if this has already happened, as you said it has, it'll be difficult to change it...."

"But.. I got a second chance.. and I don't want to mess it up.." he said softly.

"Just be careful....." the redhead said, looking at the younger teen.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "When aren't I careful?"

The redhead laughed a little. "I'm not going to answer that...."

He chuckled and punched the boy in the arm playfully. "Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad.."

"Not really.....you just tend to leap before you look...."

He smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be okay this time."

The redhead nodded slightly. "Okay...."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around his body to control his shivering. "You never said it was going to be cold.."

Glancing at the other, the redhead said, "Do you want to wear my jacket....?"

The younger shook his head slightly. "No, I like complaining."

Kurama chuckled. "Well, you may like complaining, but not many people like hearing it...."

Shivering again, the younger stuck his tongue out at the other. Chuckling again, the redhead stopped, removing the backpack and his jacket. Blinking, Yusuke looked at the other curiously.

Approaching the other, the redhead gently draped the jacket over the other's shoulders. "Here...." he said softly.

Looking at the jacket, he began to tug it off. "No, Kurama, you need it."

The fox shook his head slightly. "No, I'm alright....you're the one who's cold, not me....."

Smiling his thanks, the younger slipped into the boy's coat. "Thanks Kurama.."

Returning the smile, the redhead nodded. "You're welcome, Yusuke...." he said softly before continuing on.

Jogging up behind the other, Yusuke cuddled into the jacket he had been given, drawing the warmth that Kurama had left in it. The redhead looked at the other, smiling slightly, before turning towards the direction they were walking in. Suddenly, he froze, looking around.

Stopping when he noticed the other had stopped, Yusuke turned to look at the other. "Kurama...?"

"Shh...." he whispered, looking around.

Quieting himself, the younger tensed slightly at the warning.

Looking around, the redhead saw something at the corner of his eye. Turning that direction, the redhead's eyes widened slightly. "Look out...!" he said, pushing Yusuke out of the way as a ball of energy came up from behind the younger.

Gasping, the younger felt himself falling backwards, and then the boy who had pushed him, falling on top of him.

The fox panted heavily, his hand to his chest where the blast had hit him.

Yusuke's eyes were wide and he heard the rustle of brush as their attacker disappeared. "K-Kurama..?"

The redhead didn't answer, but looked up at the other with pain-filled eyes. The younger's body began trembling as he looked into the other's eyes. From the brush, a tall demon with dark brown hair, wearing leather clothes, walked towards the two, an evil smirk on his face. Holding the redhead close to him protectively, Yusuke looked up at the approaching demon.

"There's nothing you can do to save him now...." the demon said, his voice low and dark.

The delinquent couldn't control his trembling body at those words, yet he still kept the boy close to him.

Laughing slightly, the demon pulled out a slip of paper from his leather pants pocket. "It's such a shame that I can only use this spell once a day....but it's irreversible, and its power is worth it...."

Growling slightly, the younger looked at the paper. Because he was still clutching the other's dying body close to him, he was unable to move.

"Yusuke...." the redhead whispered softly, "you have to get that spell....."

Glancing at the other, he said, "But.. but.."

"You have to....that's our mission, remember....?"

Closing his eyes tightly, he moved the other off of him slightly. In the same instant, he launched himself at the demon, trying to grab the paper.

The demon growled, trying to fight off the other. Since the spell was so powerful, it took most of his energy, and he barely had enough to fight the other off.

Lunging at the demon again, he knocked him over. Forming his hand into a gun, he placed it next to the demon's head. "Give me the paper... or I'll show you no mercy.." he said, sudden bitterness and hatred in his eyes.

Growling again, he shoved the paper to the other. Grabbing it, he made sure it was the spell before getting off the demon, still extending his arm as he backed up to the other. The demon kept his eyes focused on the teen in a hard glare.

Reaching Kurama, he bent down slowly. "Kurama..?"

The redhead looked at the younger, his body trembling in pain.

Placing one hand behind the other's back, he rested the other's head on his chest so he wouldn't be laying on the cold ground. Looking up at the demon, he glared. "Now how do you reverse this?"

"I told you, the spell is irreversible.....once it begins to take effect, there's no way to stop it...." He pointed to the redhead's feet, which were beginning to fade. "See, it's already started...."

Using one hand to hold the other close to him, he shook his head. "No! There has to be a way!"

A smirk appeared on the demon's lips. Growling, he glared at the demon.

"Better tend to your precious fox....after all, he's in pain right now...."

His eyes narrowed and he stuffed the spell into his pocket. Slowly sitting himself on the cold ground, Yusuke pulled Kurama onto his lap to keep him off the ground. The redhead continued to tremble, as his feet faded, the fading affect slowly rising up his body.

Yusuke's mind swirled with failure, allowing him to think of nothing else. "K-Kurama.. I'm so sorry.."

Opening his eyes, Kurama looked up at the younger teen. "F-for what.....?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I-I got my second chance.. and I screwed up again.." he said softly.

"I-I....told you....ch-changing the past....is difficult...."

Tears started forming in his eyes. _Except this ending is different.. he's dying.. in my arms.. and I can't do anything about it.._ he thought bitterly.

Reaching up, the redhead gently brushed away the younger's tears with trembling fingers as his lower body faded. "P-please don't cry, Y-Yusuke...." he whispered softly.

Yusuke's body trembled slightly as he tried to contain his sobs. "K-Kurama.. I don't want you to leave.."

Kurama smiled gently, despite the obvious pain he was in. "I-I'm just glad....it w-was me.....instead of you....."

He shook his head, his mind still clouded with failure.

The fox smiled, placing his trembling hand to the other's cheek as his body faded. "D-don't worry Y-Yusuke....."

The younger continued to shake his head, closing his eyes tightly as a few more tears dripped down his cheeks.

Looking at the other, the redhead closed his eyes, and, gathering his courage, placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. Yusuke's eyes snapped open and widened when he felt the other's lips against his skin. Opening his mouth to speak, he found nothing would come out. Looking up at the other, the redhead smiled as his face began to fade.

Gasping, Yusuke began trembling as the other faded. "No! Kurama wait! I...." his voice faded off, as did the other's presence. "I.. love you..."

Blinking slightly, the redhead then smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Yusuke...." As the words passed through his lips, his body disappeared completely.

The younger closed his eyes tightly, sobs wracking his body as he wrapped his arms around himself. While the detective was distracted, the demon slowly started to sneak away.

Clenching his fists, the younger aimed his gun at the demon again. "Don't think.. you'll get off that easily.." he said between his tears. "This is your fault.. and you'll pay for it.."

"Is it my fault you couldn't protect him?" the demon asked, looking at the teen.

The younger faltered slightly. "W-what?"

"Sure....I sent the spell....but he only got hit because of you.....to save you....and you couldn't protect him...."

His arm began trembling, and the detective had to support it with his other hand. "N-No, this isn't...."

The demon smirked. "It's your fault that the fox is gone....."

Choking on a sob, he let his arms fall to his side. "It is my fault.. I couldn't protect him.. and now I lost him again..." he said in between sobs.

Smirking wider, the demon turned and left. Yusuke lay back on the frozen soil, curling into a small ball as his body trembled. "M-Maybe... if I lay here long enough.. I'll freeze..." he hiccuped, shivers now combining with his trembling body. He lay there for what seemed like hours, sobbing miserably, until he finally cried himself to sleep.

Shifting beneath his... blanket..... Yusuke let out a short, raspy cough. Hearing the cough, Kurama looked up from his work over at the younger teen. Walking over to where the other was sleeping, he gently placed his hand on the other's forehead.

The younger clutched the covers closer to him. "No... don't leave me..." he murmured in his sleep, shifting a bit more.

He frowned slightly, noting how warm the teen was. "Yusuke...." he said softly.

After a few more minutes of his mumbling and tossing, the younger woke in a fit of violent coughing.

The redhead watched the other, concern flooding his emerald eyes. "Yusuke...."

After a little while, he was finally able to calm himself. "K-Kurama?" he asked in a raspy voice, sounding almost surprised. _H-he's not dead...?_

The fox placed his hand on the other's forehead. "You're so warm.....how do you feel?"

He coughed once. "It hurts.." he said, rubbing his throat.

"Are you cold at all?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Removing his jacket, the redhead draped it over the other. Smiling his thanks, he coughed slightly again and held the jacket close to his body. Looking at the other, the redhead surveyed their surroundings, getting to his feet and walking to one of the trees.

Seeing the other walking off, the younger's eyes widened. "Kurama!" he called in a raspy voice.

The fox looked over at the other. "What is it?"

"Don't leave me.. please..." he said, orbs shimmering with unshed tears.

Concern in his emerald eyes, the redhead said, "Just a minute, Yusuke...." Placing his hand to one of the trees, the tree swayed a little and a few pieces of the tree's strange fruit landed on the ground.

Yusuke watched the other with curiosity.

Bending down, the redhead picked up some of the fruit, walking over to the younger and handing him one. "Here...." he said softly, "it'll make your throat feel better...."

Shaking a little bit, the younger pushed himself up, taking the fruit from the boy and biting into it. Smiling, the redhead opened the other's backpack and put the extra fruit into it.

"Thanks Kurama..." he said softly, feeling the fruit's soothing action taking effect.

"You're welcome, Yusuke...." he replied. "You think you're strong enough to walk back to the portal....?"

"I.. I..." he stopped, thinking it over. _What is going on.. I'm sick... but I got another try to save him.. maybe.. maybe we can stay here.. If I say I can't.._ he thought. "I don't know.."

"We promised Botan we'd be back today...."

He shivered a little, playing with the other's jacket. "I.. I know..."

"Plus....you're too sick to stay here....I'm a little worried demons might try to take advantage of the situation....."

He closed his eyes tightly, unable to say anything.

"Maybe....I don't know, would you feel comfortable leaning on me....?"

Yusuke nodded slightly, shivering again.

"Okay....we'll leave as soon as I'm finished...."

The younger's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm just packing up....."

He nodded a little. "O-Okay.." he stuttered slightly.

Smiling slightly, the redhead stood, walking over to where he was sleeping, folding his blanket up. When he was finished, the redhead put it in his backpack. Carefully, Yusuke crawled out of his blanket and began to fold it. Much more slowly then the other, Yusuke put his things that were in reach away.

Soon, the fox was done, and he looked over at the delinquent. "Do you want some help....?" he asked softly.

Standing, the other wavered slightly, placing a hand to his forehead as if he was dizzy. "N-No.. I think I'm okay.." he said, looking down at the other's jacket and his pack. _How am I supposed to keep him safe, if I can barely walk?!_

The redhead approached the other, afraid he would topple over. "Are you sure....?"

Closing his eyes tightly, the younger tried to get his things, but almost fell on his face in the process. The fox lurched forward, catching the other in his arms before the other could hit the ground.

He let himself lean into the other as he was held. "T-thanks.." he said softly.

"You're welcome...." he replied, reaching down and grabbing the other's pack and his jacket while still holding the other.

Standing up slightly, he only leaned on the other with a minimum of his weight. "When we get out will you take me home..?" he asked, deciding if they had to go, he'd make the other promise him something, hopefully securing the redhead's return.

Handing the younger teen his pack and putting the jacket around him, he nodded slightly. "Alright...." he replied, though he found it a little odd that the other was asking for help. _It's not really like him...._

Noting the look in the other's eyes, he said quickly, "M-my mom's just.. not home.. and I just.." he stopped, he hated lying to the older teen.

"Well....I do want to make sure you get home safely...."

He nodded. "W-what if we get another case..?" he asked, eyes wandering to the portal that slowly came into view.

"I don't know...." he replied, seeing the portal as well.

He shivered, suddenly clutching the other's arm a bit more then he meant to. The redhead blinked slightly, looking at the other curiously. Coughing slightly, Yusuke didn't seem to notice the other looking at him as they drew closer to the portal, his chocolate orbs seemed fixed with the object. Blinking slightly, the redhead didn't say anything as the two stepped through to the Ningenkai.

Yusuke closed his eyes as they stepped through, refusing to open them and see if the deity was there.

"Hi boys," Botan said as the two came through the portal. "How was the mission?"

_No more, no more, please no more_, he whispered in his mind, still refusing to open his eyes, gripping the other's arm almost desperately.

"It went well...." the redhead replied, trying to ignore the painful hold Yusuke now had on his arm.

"That's good," she replied. Then, almost hesitantly, she added, "Koenma.....has another mission for you two...."

Hearing those words, Yusuke's heart sunk. _I-I can't help if I'm sick.._

"Another mission?" the redhead asked. "What about?"

"A demon stole an important item and escaped to the north region of the Makai...."

Unconsciously, the younger teen's grip loosened around the older boy's arm and he slumped to his knees on the ground. He wondered what cruelty he had ever done to deserve a punishment such as this, to watch his friend die, over and over again until he was traumatized beyond belief.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly as he looked the other. Kneeling beside the other, he said softly. "Yusuke....are you alright....?"

"Kurama.. you can't go... you can't.." he said, looking at the other.

"Go...? You mean on the assignment....?"

He nodded slowly. "You can't go..." he repeated.

"Why not....?"

"It's too dangerous..." he continued.

"Someone has to go.....you can't go, Hiei is busy with Mukuro for business, and Kuwabara is who-knows-where with Yukina.....I have to go...."

The younger lunged forward suddenly, clutching at his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep the other there. "You can't go!"

The redhead's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the younger, unsure of what to say.

"I need you.." he said shortly, interrupted by another coughing fit.

Confusion and concern were mixed in the fox's emerald orbs. "I'll....take you home...."

He nodded numbly. "O-okay.."

Gently pulling the other into his arms so the other could lean on him, Kurama slowly got to his feet. Yusuke leaned into the boy, thanking the gods that he could stall a little bit. Slowly, the redhead walked, supporting the other. Shifting a little in the other's arms, Yusuke tried not to put too much weight on the boy as they walked.

Kurama gently lay Yusuke down in his bed, pulling the covers over the other's body.

Shivering a little, Yusuke curled into a ball on his bed. "Thanks Kurama.."

Gently, he brushed back some strands of the other's hair from his eyes. "You're welcome...." Bending down, the redhead opened the other's pack, pulling out the pieces of fruit and placing them on the night stand by Yusuke's bed.

Coughing slightly, the younger closed his eyes for a moment. _Walking here must've taken at least an hour.. now if I can only stall a bit longer.._

Picking up one of the pieces of fruit, the redhead handed it to the other. "Here....you need something for that cough...."

Opening his eyes, he smiled a little and took the fruit. "Thanks.." he said hoarsely, taking a bite.

The redhead returned the smile, nodding slightly. "No problem...." he replied, hiding a small leather bag behind his back.

Taking a bite, he let the juices flow down his throat. The soothing action came as suddenly as it had before, but this time, with it came a sudden fatigue and his eyes drooped slightly.

Seeing the younger falling asleep, the redhead put the small bag, filled with flower pollen that put anyone to sleep, in his pocket. "Sorry Yusuke...." he whispered softly, "but I have to go.....stay here and rest, okay....?" Some options ran through his mind, and finally deciding, he leaned over and gently kissed the other's forehead. "In case I don't make it back..." he whispered before he turned and left.

Yusuke shifted noiselessly in his bed, now in a deep sleep from the spiked fruit he had been given, unaware of his secret lover once again leaving him for death.

Yusuke shifted, groaning into his pillow. Slowly his eyes fluttered and he was greeted by the bright whiteness of his pillow. There was a faint tap on the window. Yusuke was unsure of where he was for a few moments, and continued to lay face down in his pillow. His head was pounding, making the tap much louder. Slowly, without lifting himself, he slid the window up a little, enough for whoever it was to enter.

Yusuke...." Botan said softly.

earing the familiar voice, the younger shied away from her as she entered. He knew Kurama had left after he had fallen asleep.

Yusuke...." she repeated.

Go away.." he called, voice muffled.

"I was just checking on you to see how you felt...." she replied.

Lifting his head a little, he looked at the deity. "T-that's it?"

"I....had to make sure you were alright....since you were sick....Kurama asked me to check on you before he left...." Her voice seemed to fade slightly.

"Has he come back yet..?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

Looking at him, her pink eyes seemed to hold a look of sadness. "I'm....afraid he won't be coming back, Yusuke...."

Letting his face fall into the pillow, a few tears formed in his orbs. _Three chances.. three times I've messed up.._

"I'm sorry Yusuke...." the ferry girl said softly. "He did the best he could to come back...."

"I know.." he said, voice cracking as he spoke.

Silence fell upon the two for what seemed like hours, before Botan said, trying to change the subject, "Do you need anything, Yusuke?"

Turning his back to the girl, he shook his head. "N-no Botan.."

Her eyes saddened more as she looked at the delinquent.

Finally, the younger pushed himself up slightly. Wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them to his chest, he looked at the girl. "Botan... w-why didn't Kurama stay with me.. if he had, this wouldn't have happened.."

"I....guess he felt that something had to be done about the demon....." she replied honestly. "I think....he wanted to make the Ningenkai safer for those he cared for, and so he wanted to make sure the item that was stolen was taken back at any cost...."

Wiping his eyes, he nodded slowly. Having to go through the heartbreak everyday was starting to take it's toll on him.

"I don't know, really....." she said then, looking out at the darkening sky. "Sometimes, people are so set on completing something, they forget why they want to do it to begin with...."

Hugging his knees, he looked at the deity. "You think he forgot..?"

She looked at the teen. "Maybe he didn't forget....but maybe he was so focused on killing the demon that he wasn't really thinking straight...."

Yusuke nodded again, shivering slightly from the open window. "I'll never get to tell him.." he mumbled, staring at his blankets.

Botan blinked, a little puzzled. "Tell him what?"

"How I feel about him.." he continued, talking mindlessly.

The deity blinked again. "How DO you feel about him....?"

"I-I love him Botan.." he said softly, at first hesitantly.

The ferry girl was surprised, but didn't say anything for a while. Then, she asked, "How long have you felt that way....?"

"A while..." he confessed, it was a lot easier to say this to Botan then to Kurama himself.

She thought for a moment, then asked, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know.. I guess I was scared.."

"That's understandable....but I'm so sorry, Yusuke....this must hurt you a lot more than it would for the others...."

He nodded a little, resting his cheek on one knee. "I-I guess..."

"Maybe you should get some rest, Yusuke....."

Once again, he nodded, slipping under the covers. _There's no point really.. I'll only go through this again tomorrow.._ he thought, resting his head on the pillow.

Getting off the bed, the ferry girl made the younger as comfortable as possible.

"Thanks Botan.." he whispered softly to her.

"You're welcome, Yusuke....I only wish I could do more to help...."

"Me too.." he whispered again, before burying his face in his pillow and falling asleep.

Chocolate orbs fluttered open, greeted by the inside of his blanket. Sighing a little when he felt the hard ground beneath him, the younger sat up.

Kurama was busy folding the blanket he used to sleep. Seeing the younger teen awake, he looked over and smiled. "Good morning, Yusuke," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai.." he said yawning slightly and stretching.

"That's good...." he replied, putting his blanket in his pack. "When you're ready, we should probably leave....."

Nodding slightly, he slipped out of his blanket, beginning to fold it. When he was finished, the redhead made sure that the dying fire was put out completely while the other was getting ready. Yusuke seemed to be moving in extra slow motion as he packed his things up, thinking on what he should do that day. Finishing, the redhead looked at the delinquent. Finishing as well, the ebony haired teen slipped his pack on his shoulders and turned to look at the other.

Smiling a little, the fox said, "Ready?"

He nodded. "I think so.."

"Okay....let's go then...."

Nodding, the younger walked over to the redhead, abnormally quiet as he turned things over in his mind.

The redhead glanced at the younger teen as they walked. _I wonder why he's so quiet...._ he thought. _It's not normally like Yusuke...._

Yusuke let out a small sigh. _What can I do? We'll get to the portal, and he'll go on the mission, and die... I could tell him... but what good would that do..? I'll lose him either way.._

"Yusuke.....?"

"Hmn?" the younger looked up at the redhead, pulled from his thoughts.

"Is there something bothering you....?"

He paused for a moment, debating on whether to tell him or not.

Watching the other for a while, the redhead then turned to look at the path ahead of them. "If you don't want to tell me, that's alright...."

"I do want to tell you.. that's the problem.." he said softly.

The redhead looked at the other. "What do you mean?"

He sighed slightly, unsure of how to word his thoughts. "I want to tell you.. but I don't know how.. or if I can.."

The redhead stopped walking, turning to face the other completely. "Is there something wrong, Yusuke....?"

Sighing slightly, Yusuke veered off the trail and sat on a nearby rock. Gesturing for the other to come over and sit next to him, he looked at the ground and waited. Blinking, the fox went and sat next to the other as he wanted, watching the other patiently.

"I know you'll think I'm crazy when I tell you..." he said slowly, deciding that he wouldn't confess his love right yet.

Carefully, hesitantly, the redhead placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Yusuke...." he said softly.

He sighed a little. "Well... I've been.. reliving this day over and over... and I've tried to change it.. but nothing works.."

"Reliving....?" he asked, a little confused.

"For the past.. three or four days.. I've been stuck on this one day.. and I can't fix it.. no matter how hard I try..." he continued slowly.

"Fix it how....? What do you want to change?"

Looking up, he followed the trail with his eyes. "Once we go through that portal, Botan will be waiting for us.. to give us another assignment. A demon.. stole a spell from the reikai.. a spell that will destroy the soul and body of the victim.. and you'll go.. but you've never come back.." he said, adding the last part in a sad whisper.

Many different emotions flitted through the fox's emerald eyes, confusion, concern, even hints of fear and sadness. Then, looking at the other, the redhead said, "How does it happen? Were you there?"

"Once.." he said softly, fiercely wiping his eyes before he shed any tears.

The redhead thought for a moment. "So...the other times I was by myself...?"

He nodded slowly. "You didn't want me to go..."

A contemplative look filled the fox's eyes. Noting the look, Yusuke looked at the ground, unsure of what the boy was thinking.

"What are you planning on doing this time?" the redhead asked softly.

"I-I don't know.. I don't know what to do.. I'm afraid I'll be stuck on this day forever.." he said slowly, "and I can't take it anymore Kurama.. if I see you die one more time... I don't know what I'll do.."

The redhead watched the other, his heart filled with sympathy and sorrow. He hated seeing the other in so much pain.

Carefully, he looked at the other. "Will.. you tell me something?"

He nodded slightly. "What's that?"

"Why is it... why do you fight?" he asked softly, wanting to know more about what Botan had talked to him about.

"Why....?" the redhead asked, a little surprised. He wasn't expecting that. Thinking for a moment, he answered, "I....guess because I feel it's a way for me to pay retribution for what I've done in the past.....and I want to protect those who are close to me.....so that they don't get hurt...."

"But.. what about you..?" he asked, looking at the other with sad eyes.

"I.....don't know.....I never really cared about what happened to me...."

"But everyone else does.." he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

The redhead looked at his hands. "I guess I never really thought about how others would be affected if I died...."

"It hurts..." he whispered even more softly then before, trying hard to not break down in front of the other.

Looking up at the other, the redhead felt his heart wrench. "I'm sorry for hurting you this way...."

He shook his head slightly. "It's not your fault.."

Hesitantly, the redhead reached up, moving some strands of the other's hair from his chocolate eyes. "I would never want to hurt you, Yusuke....."

Slowly, he looked up into the other's eyes. "I know...."

"I just wish I knew what to do...."

"I know you're going to fight the demon again Kurama... because you want to protect your loved ones.. but I don't know if I can take that.. not again.." he said slowly, his hand suddenly touching the other's cheek hesitantly.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, but he gently placed his hand on top of the other's. Surprise, and a little hope, seemed to flash through his emerald orbs, but he didn't say anything.

When the other made no move to shy away from him, the younger ran his fingers over the other's cheek. "I don't know what I'd do.. because I need you.."

"Yusuke....?"

Looking at the other, his chocolate orbs held a sad, yet questioning look in them.

Taking the other's hand in both of his, the redhead looked at the other, their eyes locked. "What.....would happen if....I died again....? What would happen.....to you....?"

"I don't know.." he whispered, "I don't know if I could control myself... and I've been wondering.. if this day.. would stop if I were to end it all.."

"End it all.....?" The redhead's eyes went wide. "What do you mean....?"

Yusuke looked at the other, their eyes locking for a brief moment. "I-I mean..." his voice faded off.

The fox looked at the other, slightly afraid. The younger closed his eyes, noting the fear the other held in his eyes.

"What did you mean, Yusuke....?"

"Kurama... I-I don't want to keep having to lose you over and over again.. it hurts.. and if you die again.. I don't know if I can stay here.."

The redhead looked at the other for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

"You can do.. whatever you want.. whatever makes you happy.." he said softly, looking at the other.

"Well.....I want to stop the demon.....but I don't want to make you sad again....and I don't want you hurt because of me...."

"I know you do.." he said softly, regarding what the other had first said.

"What are we going to do, then?"

"I.. I don't know.."

Thinking for a moment, the redhead then got to his feet.

Brushing some bangs from his eyes, the younger looked up at the redhead. "Kurama...?"

"We.....should probably get going...." the redhead said softly.

Nodding a little, the younger put his head down and nodded. Slipping his backpack over his shoulders, the redhead waited for the other. Shifting his own backpack, the younger followed after the other, this time walking behind him instead of at his side.

Glancing back at the younger briefly, the redhead then looked to see the portal up ahead. _What am I going to do....?_ he wondered.

Keeping his eyes on the ground, the younger continued to follow the redhead at a close pace. _I hope.. he took what I said seriously.. _

Reaching the portal, the fox slowly stepped through it. Looking up finally, Yusuke sighed sadly before following after him. Botan was already waiting for the two of them.

Seeing Botan, Yusuke let his gaze fall to the ground again. "Hi.."

"Hello boys!" she said, a bit too cheerfully.

The younger almost winced at the cheery tone, but did nothing more.

"Another assignment?" the redhead asked, glancing at the younger teen.

"That's right.....a demon stole an important item and is hiding up in the north region of Makai...."

A small sigh escaped the delinquent's lips when he heard the oh-so-familiar words leave the deity's mouth.

"Right....." Turning to the younger teen, the redhead asked, "Shall we go....?"

Yusuke looked up, slightly surprised that he hadn't had to beg to go with the other this time. Slowly, he nodded. _I hope.. this isn't like the last time I went..._

With a small smile on his face, the redhead waved goodbye to the ferry girl before walking through the portal again. Giving her a nod, Yusuke stepped through the portal as well. The redhead stood, waiting for the other.

Walking over to the other, he looked at him curiously. "Why.. are you taking me with you..?"

"Because.....maybe if I asked for your help this time.....I won't die....and you wouldn't have to go through that pain again...."

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips. It faded for a moment. "Just promise me something.."

"What's that?"

"Whatever happens, I don't want you to take any hits for me.. okay?" he asked, looking at the other, the pain from when the redhead had died in his arms still present.

The fox looked a little concerned. "But...."

He shook his head slightly. "None.."

Biting his bottom lip slightly, the redhead nodded slightly, though hesitantly. "Okay...."

"Thank you Kurama.." he said softly, giving him a small smile.

The redhead nodded slightly, returning the smile. As they walked, Yusuke looked at the familiar setting.

"So....to the north of here....we should be there in a few hours if we keep walking...."

He nodded slightly. "I know.."

"Yusuke....?" the redhead asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at the other curiously.

"I......was just....wondering...." Thinking for a moment, the redhead then shook his head. "Never mind...."

He looked at the other, blinking slightly in confusion.

"Forget it...." The redhead continued walking on.

Watching the other walk away from him, he sighed slightly, following behind him like a dejected dog. "Okay, if you're sure.."

Kurama's mind swirled in confusion as he tried to think of what to say to the other.

The two walked in complete silence for a while, the air around them slowly growing colder. The redhead looked around, keeping his senses open for any disturbances.

"I.. don't think he'll attack us.. until we get further up.. in a clearing.." Yusuke said slowly, shivering slightly.

Looking at the other, the redhead removed his backpack, then his jacket. The younger watched the other, stopping in front of him when he was close enough. Approaching the other, the redhead gently draped his jacket over Yusuke's shoulders.

Removing his pack, Yusuke slipped into the jacket. "Thanks Kurama..." he said softly, smiling at the other before pulling his backpack on again.

"You're welcome, Yusuke...." the redhead replied, strapping his pack on his shoulders. "Don't want you to get sick...." he added before walking on.

Watching the other, he frowned a bit at the mention of him getting sick. "No.. that wasn't a fun experience.." he muttered to himself before jogging up behind the other.

"So....where did you encounter the demon?" the redhead asked, looking at the other. "Do you remember where?"

He blinked and thought. "We.. were in a clearing.. and it was snowing so we must've been far up.."

"Snowing....? We must have really been up north...."

He nodded. "Yeah... I guess so..."

Nodding slightly, the fox continued walking.

Yusuke sighed, recalling that event. As his mind turned it over, he realized something he had missed every other time he had looked it over. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered. _That.. that can't be right.. Kurama must've been mistaken when he said that he loved me.._

Kurama continued to lead the other, looking up at the trees every once in a while.

Looking at the other's back in front of him, the younger smiled longingly. _He probably just meant in a friendly way.. nothing more then that.._ Dismissing the thought, the boy looked around as well.

The redhead glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes, a little sadly. Pulling the other's jacket around himself a little more, the younger looked around, hoping to identify the spot before the reached it. Continuing to walk, the redhead felt something land on his nose. Looking up, the fox noticed it was beginning to snow.

Noting this as well, Yusuke jogged up to the other. "Maybe.. I should lead now.. since I know where we're going.."

The redhead looked at the other. "Or....we could just walk together...."

He looked at the other, slightly hesitant, but nodded. Looking up at the sky again, the redhead held out his hand, catching a snowflake in his palm. Looking at the other's outstretched hand, and the snowflake that had been caught, the younger hesitantly lifted his own hand up, placing it on top of the other's and the snowflake. The redhead looked at the other, a little surprised, but gently closed his hand, holding the other's. Yusuke looked at the two hands, enclosed together and he smiled slightly.

"Yusuke.....?"

"Y-yeah?"

"How....?" The redhead flushed slightly, and he looked at the ground. "How do you....feel....about me...?"

"Feel....? I.. well.."

The redhead's flush deepened, and he carefully pulled his hand away from Yusuke's, intending to walk away. "If....you don't want to tell me, that's fine.....it's probably none of my business anyway...."

Eyes widening when the boy began walking away from him, Yusuke lunged forward, wrapping his arms about the other's waist from behind and embracing him tightly. Kurama's eyes widened and he froze, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

Resting his head on the back of the other's shoulders, the younger whispered, "I.. I love you Kurama.."

The redhead's eyes widened again, and he turned his head to look at the other as best he could. "Y-you.....you do....?"

He nodded, slowly moving away from the other. "Y-yeah.. I do.."

Turning to face the other, the redhead looked at him. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward, brushing his lips over the other's. Eyes widening drastically, Yusuke closed his eyes, returning the kiss. After a long moment, the redhead pulled away, looking at the other. A long, deep red blush was spread across his cheeks as the younger looked at the redhead shyly.

"Yusuke...." the fox whispered softly.

"Hai..?" he asked, looking at the other curiously.

"I....love you too....I've been waiting so long....."

"Waiting?" he questioned, taking the other's hand in his gently.

"To tell you.....how I felt...."

He smiled and carefully drew the other closer to him. "I've been so afraid to tell you how I felt.. because you always have so many admirers.."

"They never really meant anything, though.....they never cared for who I am, only for how I look.....and they would have dropped me first thing they could if they knew about Youko...."

He looked at the other, it did make a bit of sense. The redhead smiled slightly, but soon the smile faded, and he began to look around. Seeing the fading smile, Yusuke blinked. He was then made aware of their surroundings.

"There's someone here....." Kurama whispered.

"This.. is where he attacked before.." Yusuke whispered, glancing over Kurama's back to make sure he couldn't be attacked from behind.

Taking the other's hand, the fox led the other to a nearby brush. Yusuke followed after the other, watching the older's back. The redhead pulled the other down into the brush, looking around.

"Why are we hiding?" Yusuke asked softly, looking at the other.

"So we don't get ambushed...."

He nodded slightly. "Good plan.."

Suddenly, a demon came out from behind the trees. "Damn, where did they go.....?" he asked, looking around.

"Is that the demon....?" the fox whispered, looking at the other.

Peering through the bushes, he shivered slightly at the sight. "Yeah, it is.."

"What should we do then?"

"Maybe.. we can catch him off guard.." he said slowly, "once he's used that spell he isn't nearly as powerful.. so why don't I be a distraction..?"

The redhead's eyes widened as he looked at the other. "Are you sure....?"

Yusuke nodded slowly. "I know I'm not nearly as fast as you, but you'd be in less danger if I was the distraction.."

"I....I don't know, Yusuke....."

"What's not to know?" he asked softly, looking from the demon to the redhead.

Looking at the other, the redhead then looked at the demon. "Okay...." he said finally, "just be careful...."

"I will," he said, giving the other a small smile. "Don't worry about me.."

The redhead returned the smile and nodded. Kissing the other on the forehead softly, Yusuke slipped out of the bushes, moving around behind the demon. Kurama watched the younger teen, his eyes holding a slight look of fear.

When Yusuke was far enough away from where Kurama was, he lifted his arm, forming it into a gun and slowly drawing energy into the tip of his finger. Feeling an increasing energy behind him, the taller demon turned to look at who was behind him.

Noting that the demon's attention was drawn to him, and away from the search, Yusuke smirked, firing an attack at the demon. The demon jumped into the air to avoid the blast. Glancing once at Kurama, the younger slowly began to draw away from the clearing.

Landing on one of the tree branches, the demon caught a good glimpse of everything below him, and he smirked slightly.

Noting the smirk, Yusuke's eyes widened. _Oh no.. did he see Kurama..?_

Pulling out something from his pocket, the demon began to chant softly. Soon, his body was glowing dimly. Gasping, Yusuke noticed the direction the demon was standing in, looking directly at Kurama - who seemed to not know of his danger. Something suddenly clicked in his mind, and in the few seconds that the demon chanted, the delinquent pulled out a similar piece of paper.

Suddenly, the aura that gathered around the demon began to shift, creating a large, bright ball of energy in front of him. The detective stumbled with the words that were written on the paper. Soon, however, his own body began glowing, and a ball of pure white energy formed in his own hands. 'Hurry up! Hurry up!' he chanted in his mind.

The demon's eyes widened. "How the hell.....?" he said, seeing the similar ball of energy in the hands of the detective.

Smirking, he looked up at the demon. Their eyes met briefly, before he sent his own energy ball at the demon. Growling, the demon, in turn, sent the energy at the redhead before Yusuke's hit him.

Eyes widening, Yusuke just barely had the chance to call out to the older boy before the amount of energy needed for the spell took it's toll, and he passed out.

Yusuke groaned slightly and rolled over on the hard surface he was laying on.

"Yusuke....." a voice said softly. "Yusuke, can you hear me....?"

"...Kurama?" he mumbled, slowly opening his chocolate orbs.

Seeing the other open his eyes, Kurama sighed in relief. "Thank god....." he said, "I was afraid I was going to lose you....."

Placing a hand to his forehead, he blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. "What.. about the demon? You didn't get hit with that spell before I passed out, did you?" he asked softly.

The redhead's brow furrowed with curiosity, his eyes seemed to question the other.

Seeing the questioning look in the other's eyes, he looked around, eyes widened. "W-where am I?" he asked, realizing that he wasn't in the north where he had passed out.

"Genkai's temple.....you've been sleeping for days....."

"Genkai's... temple?" he asked in confusion. "Days?"

The redhead nodded, gently brushing some strands of Yusuke's hair out of his eyes. "Do you remember when you saved me from that demon that we were supposed to kill....?"

He paused, thinking it over. "Which.. one?"

"The one that was abducting humans to sell as slaves...."

He nodded. "Oh yeah.."

"Apparently, he had hit you with a spell that caused you to fall asleep.....and your subconscious lived out any kind of fear you had...."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his head slightly. "Those were all... just dreams?"

The redhead nodded slightly, rubbing his tired eyes. "I've been up for days trying to find a way to remove the spell......"

Closing his eyes to think over some things, Yusuke said, "You didn't need to hurry.."

The redhead shook his head slightly. "I did....the longer you were under that spell, the more your life slipped away....."

Opening his eyes again, he looked at the boy. "What.. do you mean?"

"While you were under the spell, your soul was being....removed from your body.....one more day, and you could have died....."

"Well.. I'm glad you helped me Kurama.." he said, giving the other a small smile.

Returning the smile, the redhead nodded. "I'm glad I could too...." he replied.

Slowly, the other looked around and noticed besides Kurama, he was alone in the room. Looking down at his knees, he began to think.

"Do you need anything?" the fox asked, trying to hold back a yawn. "I'd imagine you'd be hungry after sleeping so long....."

"No.. I'm okay.." he said, looking over at the other and smiling his thanks. "Though, I'm sure you're tired.."

"Just a little...." the redhead replied, finally letting out the yawn.

"Maybe.. you should get some rest.." he said slowly, looking at the boy. "I'd... like to talk to you about something when you've gotten your rest.." he finished. _Plus,_ he added in his mind, _I'll need that much time just to build my courage up again to tell him.. I don't want to lose him like in those dreams.. but... this isn't my dream Kurama either.._

Rubbing his eyes slightly, the redhead nodded. "All right...."

Smiling a little, he nodded.

Looking at the other, the redhead returned the smile. Looking around the room, Yusuke wondered where the boy was going to sleep.

Pointing to the sleeping bag across the room, the fox said, "That's where I was supposed to sleep...."

Noting how far away it was, he held back a frown. "Supposed?"

"Well....I haven't slept at all, so I haven't used it...."

"At all?" he asked, looking at the other concerned. "You should really get to sleep then.."

"I guess....."

"You guess?" the younger shifted a bit and placed his hand on the other's shoulder in a concerned manner. "How long have I been out?"

"A week or so....."

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly. "Kurama.. that can't be healthy.."

The redhead shrugged slightly. "It's not the first time...." he said softly, mostly to himself.

Catching what the other had said, he moved out of his sleeping bag, ushering the boy into it. "Kurama.. you need to sleep before you get sick.."

"No, Yusuke, don't get up...."

He shook his head, a look of concern in his chocolate orbs as he looked at the other.

"You should rest too.....Here...." Getting up, the redhead picked up his sleeping bag, laying it down closer to the younger teen.

Looking up at the boy, he nodded slightly. "All right.."

Looking at the younger teen, the redhead smiled slightly, getting into his sleeping bag. Slowly slipping back into his own sleeping back, the younger lay on his side facing the redhead. Smiling, the redhead yawned slightly. Smiling in return, Yusuke pulled the blankets up to his neck, cuddling into them, all the while thinking about how he should talk to the other. Yawning again, the fox closed his eyes, falling asleep in an instant.

Smiling slightly when the other fell asleep, Yusuke carefully touched the other's cheek with his finger. "I'll tell him.. when he wakes up.." he whispered, before falling into a light sleep.

Yawning a little, Kurama's eyes opened, stretching his arms.

Feeling the other's hand brush by him, Yusuke stirred slightly and curled deeper into his sleeping bag. Rubbing his eyes, the redhead looked over at the younger teen, smiling a little. Sitting up, the fox then smoothed his crimson hair before slowly getting to his feet. Almost as if sensing the other leaving, Yusuke's eyes fluttered open.

Looking around, not noticing the other had awoken, the fox went to clean the room. Blinking, he watched the boy walk away from him. Frowning, he decided that the redhead just hadn't seen him. Taking a bowl of water, the redhead turned, placing it on the table near some other supplies. Laying on the side that was facing the other, Yusuke watched him cleaning, deciding now was the time he should be choosing his words.

When he had finished, the redhead turned, smiling as he saw the other awake. Noting that the other had finally caught sight of him, he smiled back slightly.

"How do you feel?" the redhead asked softly.

"All right, what about you?" he asked, pushing himself up.

The redhead shrugged slightly. "Same as always...."

"Oh.." he said softly, nodding slightly.

Sitting down on the floor, Kurama faced the other. "You said you wanted to talk to me....?"

He nodded a little, a small blush on his cheeks. "Yeah... I did..."

"Well.....I'm listening....."

Nodding again, he looked at the blanket on his lap, playing with the hem nervously. "Well... my dreams.. got me thinking.. a lot.. I guess..."

"Oh? What about?"

"Y-you.." he said slowly, his small blush deepening a bit.

The fox's cheeks flushed a little. "M-me....?"

He nodded, embarrassed already. "All.. my dreams.. were about you dying.. over and over again.. and I always missed my chance.. at telling you something.. that you should really know.."

"Telling me....? What....?"

"How I.... How I _really_ feel about you.." he said softly.

The fox's flush deepened a little. "How....do you.....really feel....about me....?"

Gulping down, he turned his face to look at the other's. Shifting slightly onto his knees, the younger drew close to the other and lightly kissed the redhead on the lips, pulling away quickly afterwards, a deep blush on his cheeks.

The redhead's eyes widened as he looked at the other, trembling fingers reaching up to touch where Yusuke kissed him. "Y-Yusuke....." he whispered, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

Looking down at his blanket, he said in a small whisper, "I... I love you Kurama... I have for a while..."

"Y-Yusuke....I-I....I...." The redhead swallowed thickly, before he said softly, "I.....love you too....."

The younger's eyes widened, even though in his dream the boy had admitted to it, he still couldn't imagine someone like Kurama harboring feelings for him.

Playing with his hands, the redhead looked down at the floor. "I've.....always enjoyed your company, and....ever since we met, I couldn't help but....feel attracted to you....."

His blush deepened slightly, and the younger boy nodded in agreement.

"But.....when I found out about Keiko.....I knew I felt I could never tell you.....especially, during your battle with Hiei, and so many times after, when you were trying to save her....I felt that I never had a chance....."

Lifting his gaze, the younger looked at the other. "When I first met you.. I was attracted to you.. and I wanted so much to be with you once I got to know you.. but.. I didn't think it could ever work.."

"Why not......?"

Yusuke looked at his hands. "Well.. you're the kinda guy who could have anyone at the drop of a hat... and I didn't really see any reason you would want me..." he said slowly.

The redhead looked up at the younger teen. "You saved my life, Yusuke....you helped me save my mother.....you were willing to save someone you didn't even know....What's not to like? What's not to want?"

He shrugged a little. "I.. don't know... I guess that never really crossed my mind.."

Smiling, the redhead leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the other's cheek. Feeling the other's lips gently touch his cheek, the younger flushed deeply, looking up at the other with a shy smile.

Looking at the other, his smiled deepened as he gently touched the other's cheek. "I love you Yusuke...."

Leaning into the touch slightly, he looked up and smile back. "I love you too Kurama.."


End file.
